fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Bombay
Rick Bombay was the main deuteragonist of Friday the 13th Part III and the boyfriend of Chris Higgins. He is Jason Voorhees' 20th victim. Biography Rick was a country boy at heart and a hard worker. He had known Chris for years but had not seen her for a time as she had gone off to the city before she came back to Higgins Haven in 1984. Rick didn't quite understand the real reason she came back to Higgins Haven after two years and was only concerned about the bunch she brought with her. When outside the barn, Rick lifted her onto his back and jokingly remarked that she had gained a little weight since he last seen her. She slapped him on the back laughingly at this remark. During their time at Higgins Haven, the two took the opportunity to get to know each other again. Rick owned a Volkswagen Beetle which he loaned to Chris' friends Shelly and Vera when they needed to go to town for groceries. Unfortunately, they got into trouble with some bikers damaging the windshield in the process. When Shelly tried to explain that it wasn't his fault and handed him some money for the damage, he remarked to Chris that he had enough of her friends and threatened to walk out but Chris convinced him to stay. Shortly before his death, Chris told him the real reason she had come back to Higgins Haven and listened to her story about her encounter with a hideously deformed man, and how she barely survived his attack on her. He didn't really think that much of it. Shortly after this, Rick was quietly attacked by Jason from behind crushing his skull with his bare hands causing his eye to pop out of his head from the corner of where Chris was. Later, after Chris had discovered the murdered body of Loco, one of the bikers that harassed Shelly and Vera at the grocery store. After going back inside, Rick's body came flying suddenly through the window. Unable to revive him, she realized he was dead and then Jason appeared armed with an axe looking to kill her. Trivia * His death is ranked #6 in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. * His death won both the Golden Chainsaw and Dull Machete Awards in Dead Meat's "Friday the 13th Part 3" kill count. * His death is ranked #11 in Scott McCoy's Top 25 Death Scenes in Friday the 13th. * In the early scripts,his name was origally Derrick. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (one-eyed corpse) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Males Category:Male victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crushed Category:Smashed to death Category:Thrown Category:Eyeballs Gouged Out Category:Residents of Higgins Haven Category:Amputated Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Hot Guys Category:Adults